


Beneath the Moonlight

by Limitless_Musings



Category: Hakuouki, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love at First Sight, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: He never wanted to feel anything, yet there she was. Piercing through him with a single glance.





	1. Piercing

Disclaimer: I don't own jack

_Summary_ : He never wanted to feel anything, yet there she was. Piercing through him with a single glance.

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening_ : Be There by Krewella

_**Beneath the Moonlight** _

**Chapter One** : Piercing

_June 1862_

Okita trudged through the thick patch of forestry that surrounded Edo. A bottle of sake hung heavily at his hip. He wanted to drown himself in it but he knew that he couldn't. The young man's lips twisted at the thought. Damn it all. Questions swam through his mind. What could he have done differently? How much more dedication could he show to prove himself worthy once and for all? His hand dropped to the bottle's cap. He really needed a drink.

His grip tightened as the sounds of a cheerful celebration filled his ears. The guys were going to drink themselves stupid tonight. As for him, he didn't want to hang around them. At least not for _that_ reason.

Okita made his way deeper into the forest. He didn't want to be disturbed right now. Hell he didn't even want to _look_ at anyone else. His gaze tipped towards the tree-blocked sky. Tendrils of moonlight filtered through the boughs onto the mossy earth. There was something peaceful about this place. Something that called him here night after night. He'd made a habit of going out for the last week or two, so his absence would not draw concern.

He stopped in his tracks. Upon the slight breeze, he caught the sound of music playing serenely. His brows furrowed. Was someone else out here too? He nearly turned around. Except the softness of the music settled into his consciousness. It was soothing—much like the lullaby a mother would sing for their child. Perhaps out of curiosity, Okita pushed deeper within.

His gaze landed on a young woman. Nestled amongst the mossy grass of the forest, the sleeves of her pale blue kimono billowed in the gentle summer breeze. She was a few years shy of himself. Her back was facing him but he could spy the edge of her features. A calm expression settled over her as she continued to play the bamboo flute within her hands. The tune was vaguely familiar. An old lullaby perhaps? He leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. He folded his arms over his chest and merely listened.

Okita closed his eyes. What was it about this peacefulness that drew him in? The music stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes to gaze over at her.

"Done already?" A genial smile pulled at his lips. "It was nice."

The young woman turned to face him. Azure eyes became clouded with suspicion. Her posture grew tense as her hands gripped at the flute even more tightly. There was something about her piercing glare that caused his mind to stop in its tracks. For a moment, it felt as if she were seeing straight through to the very fabric of his soul. The man shook away the notion. That was ridiculous.

Okita raised his hands, "I wasn't out looking for trouble. I just heard music and decided to investigate." He gestured towards the instrument. "Do you enjoy it?"

She relaxed somewhat but an air of cautiousness still surrounded her.

"Yes, my father gave this to me." Her eyes lowered to it. The feeling slowly ebbed away the second she turned from him. "I usually play it when I get the chance, just so I never truly forget." She cocked her head to the side. "What's your name?"

His smile became teasing, "Tell me yours first, then I might give you mine."

She blinked then laughed softly. It was a nice sound. Okita unfolded his arms. He kept his distance to avoid startling her. Her caution was well warranted given these times. He wouldn't give her a reason to distrust him. Besides, he wanted to hear more of that music.

"I suppose you're right." She straightened her posture, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Higurashi Kagome." She bowed politely to him. If he were some sort of lord then he might've been impressed with her impeccable manners. However he was not. He was just some broke samurai's orphan who'd been dropped off at the first dojo his sister could find. It was a miracle he'd even survived as long as he did. There was a flicker of concern over the woman's features—as if she were reading the nuances of his thoughts. His stomach curled strangely at the notion, however he chose to ignore it.

Okita stifled his laughter, "Damn you're so formal. You can relax a bit, you know." He pushed off the trunk and began to approach her slowly. "The name's Okita Souji. Nice to meet you too." He kept the grin upon his lips, easing away the tension between them.

Kagome looked from him to the bottle of sake at his hip.

"You're drinking alone in the forest?" Her brows knitted together, as if the thought bothered her.

He waved his hand, "Nah, not drinking yet. Besides, I can take care of myself." She cast him a concerned glance. He'd expected her to nag him or tell him that he was courting disaster. Instead he felt the softness of her fingertips upon his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"You're upset."

Okita blinked. Did she just..? His mind came crashing to a halt at the feeling of her palm splaying over his face. It was warm and soft and welcoming. A sharp contrast to the rough-and-tumble contact he'd grown used to at Shiei Hall. There it was again. That same _look_. It burned and pierced through him. Leaving nothing unturned save for the scorched earth that'd once been the root for his heart. The men often told him that he was ruthless. The truth was that he was simply cautious. Years of pain had built nearly impenetrable walls of distrust around his heart. Yet here he was now. Not even five minutes and this woman had torn them down as if they were nothing. They'd just met and she was already turning his world upside down. Curiosity along with a feeling of comfort washed over him. His shoulders slumped. She was right. He _was_ upset.

"I'll be fine." The young man stated after a long moment. He made no move to break the contact between them. Maybe he was feeling weak, but there was a certain sensation of _belonging_ her touch was bringing him. Her palm seemed to speak with its softness. It spoke only of a word that contained images of warmth, love and acceptance. It spoke _home_.

Kagome cast him a disbelieving look. She didn't push him though. Instead of forcing an answer out of him, she lifted her flute and offered it to him.

"Would you like to try? It helps me think more clearly when something's bothering me." The kindness in her voice encouraged him to take her up on the suggestion.

Okita opened his palm. The flute felt incredibly light in comparison to its size. Once, many years ago, he'd played one just like this. Of course that was back when he could still recall his mother's voice. When he could still see her maternal expression of concern. When he could still feel her arms wrapped around him. He brought the instrument to his lips. Taking a breath, he began to play the tune his mother used to sing for him.

Kagome dropped her hands away. She stood beside him. He could feel her eyes upon him as he continued. The song was a short one but she remained riveted by it. His eyes slid to her. A calm expression settled over her soft features. Her hands were cupped over her heart. There was a certain image of frailty to her in that moment—as if she'd break at the slightest touch. His brows furrowed. It was such a sharp contrast against the piercing gaze of her eyes. Was it possible for someone to be simultaneously so strong yet so weak? A realization hit him in that moment.

Okita finished, passing the flute back into her hands. A small smile played upon his lips.

"You're upset too."

Kagome didn't try to hide it. Her smile was soft, "Does that make us a pair?"

He grinned, "Do you want us to be?" Maybe it was because the image of that sad little smile twisted his stomach; or perhaps because she'd been the first woman outside of his family willing to touch him. The few nights of intimacy he'd had were not about the warmth of sharing hands. It was merely the skin deep need he'd sated. With her there was something more substantial that bubbled beneath the surface—a tension that was rising more quickly than he was comforted by. Whatever the case, Okita knew that he didn't wish for her to remain upset as she was.

A stark flush of color went across her features. His smile turned coy. It was a cute look on her.

"Okita-…" Kagome started. However he was quick to interrupt.

"Souji is fine. I'm not a huge fan of formalities."

She nodded, "Souji," She spoke his name for the first time. It caused his stomach to give that same curl as it did before. His body subtly relaxed at the soft inflection of her voice. "Would you like to join me?" Kagome gestured towards an opened furoshiki. He observed a small box of food meant for a single person. "It's not much but better than nothing."

Okita smiled slowly, "I'd love to."

He followed after her. Between onigiri, he learned a few things about the woman.

"So you're traveling?" He swallowed after finishing his question.

Kagome nodded, "Yes. I'm with a few people now but I needed some time to myself."

His mind drifted towards the faint sounds of the celebration still going on. They weren't that far inside the forest so he was still able to hear some of the jeering from his fellow companions. The pit in his stomach twisted once more—this time a cold, sickening sensation caused him to grimace. He _should_ be happy for Hijikata, but instead all he could feel was the bitter taste of envy.

"I get you." He lifted the bottle of sake. "Feel like sharing a cup with me?"

Her face heated once more. His lips quirked up at the sight. At least he had good company for this sour moment in his life. For an instant, he briefly pondered if she was single. He tried to shake the thought from his mind.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Her eyes darted towards a dark patch in the forest as if cautiously searching for someone. Then just as quickly she glanced back at the proffered cup. He didn't miss the nervous trill that her voice took on. Strange, had he ever noticed simple nuances like that before? Certainly not with Saito or Hijikata. Kagome continued, "I've never really drank before." Her hands curled around the ceramic object tentatively. The slight calluses of her fingertips brushed over his knuckles as he passed it to her.

"So you're saying that I'll have the honor of sharing your drinking debut?" He popped the cap with his thumb. The man tried to shake the worries from her mind. Even if it was a temporary solution, he knew that he could at least offer her some measure of escape from her fears. "I can't think of a single thing that'd be better than this." So perhaps he was laying it on a little thick. The woman was bound to call him on his shit if he kept this up. Still, he rather enjoyed spending this time with her. It was better than being alone. Flashes of searing pain, youthful jeers and a sting of hatred threatened to spill to the forefront of his mind. Never again would he be that helpless boy.

"Souji," Her voice came out small, hardly even audible above the distant noise of cheering. "You don't have to give false compliments."

His smile slid away at that. False compliments? For the first time he studied her—truly studied her. Kagome's frame was gaunt and thin, as if she hadn't eaten properly in several days. There was also a paleness to her face that was nearly frightening. More than that, her eyes were haunted by the shadow of self-doubt. He'd seen that look before. Women especially were prone to it, but this seemed to be on a whole other level. She fluctuated from meeting his gaze to staring absently into her cup, her azure eyes losing some of the piercing edge they'd had before.

"Kagome," He chose to use her first name. Her shoulders jumped as she tilted her head to meet his eyes. The slight flush of her face told him more than any words ever could. Was she unused to the sound of her own name? "When you said that you needed time away from your group, what did you mean exactly?"

Okita knew that he was digging too deep. He was a curious man by nature. As such he often had a habit of pushing his boundaries far beyond what he should. In this case, Kagome stared into her cup with a strained expression.

"It's complicated."

"I can listen." He didn't give up. Something about the way her eyes flickered bothered him. He wasn't the kind of man who grew attached to others easily. Yet there was _something_ about her that drew his interest. There was something in the vulnerability that poured from her that flamed his old instincts.

Kagome gave a soft hum of contemplation, "I'd like to talk about it sometime." A tiny smile pulled at her lips. "But for now I just want to relax. Is that alright?"

She dodged him. At least for now. That was alright. He could be patient when it mattered the most. He'd bide his time and slowly work his way through her defenses, just as she'd done to him. Okita allowed his smile to warm.

"Fine by me, now let's drink." He poured her cup. The young woman then turned to fill his. They tipped the ceramic cups against each other. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Kagome took a drink. Her face contorted for a moment. The slight pinch of her brow was the only outward sign of discomfort she showed. "It burns more than I thought it would." She finally stated, setting the cup down. He had to give her credit. At least she hadn't started coughing.

Okita laughed heartily, "That's because I only get the good stuff." His grin turned teasing. "Come on, let's keep going." He poured her a second glass. The young woman smiled at his eager display. Much to his pleasure, she obliged his request.

Drink after drink, Okita slowly began to lose count of how many he'd actually had. All he knew was that he felt warm and he had good company with him.

"Souji, you should stop." Kagome took the bottle from his hands.

His lips pulled into a pout, "But I don't want to." So maybe he was a _little_ drunk. Not that it mattered much anyways. "Hey, one more. _Then_ I'll stop."

Her eyes narrowed on him, "Absolutely not. You're slurring."

His lips grinned more widely, "So are you." As much as she tried to hide it, Kagome was definitely drunk. Probably not as much as him but it was still noticeable enough. He could hear the slight slurring of her speech and see the soft flush across her cheeks. It was cute.

"Oh hush."

"You slurred that too."

Okita felt a small rush of pride as her blush darkened. He'd never grow tired of that sort of reaction. Even by men's standards, he'd always been quite popular with the women. They wouldn't touch him at least not the way a woman wanted to touch a male they loved. There was sex, but there was no affection. They were drawn to him much like a moth was to a flame. Attracted to the fire and heat and searing pain that followed. He couldn't account much for their tastes but that didn't mean that he hadn't indulged in their wanton needs from time to time. In this case there was something about Kagome's vulnerability that drew him in.

He really had to be drunk by now.

"Come on, kid." He beckoned for her to sit beside him. "Last round. I promise." He held up his pinky for extra measure. Kagome peered at him cautiously.

"You promise?"

He nodded once, holding his pinky up higher, "What do you think this is for?"

Her features broke out into a wide smile. Okita blinked. That was the first time tonight he'd seen it. He wouldn't deny that he'd always had a fascination for those with the charm of innocence. With that smile, he saw more than just youthful naivety. There was something truly embracing about it. He felt at ease. A warmth filled his expression.

"That smile suits you." The words escaped before he could stop them. Damn, maybe Kagome was right about having too much to drink. He really needed to keep his mouth shut. She settled in by his side. Okita poured their last round of drinks. This time he slipped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her against his side.

She glanced up at him curiously.

"Gotta make this the good one." He gestured towards their drinks. He knew he was pushing this boundary too far. Still he enjoyed having her by him. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but he wanted to feel her next to him. He wanted to feel some measure of closeness with her. It was absurd and his logical mind was already railing against him. They'd both regret this in the morning.

Kagome surprised him by sinking into his partial embrace. He felt her cheek press against his shoulder. His arm tightened.

"Bottom's up." Okita took the last bit of sake. It burned at his throat and seared its way down. "Man that never gets old." He felt her shudder beside him as she took another drink. Was it too strong for her? It was her first time after all.

Kagome set her cup down. Her eyes started to close as her breathing evened. The man blinked. Oh, she was falling asleep. A slow smile pulled across his lips. It looked as if they weren't going to be going anywhere else for the night.

"You're gonna get cold like that." Okita shifted to wrap one of his arms around her waist and the other behind her head. "Let's get some rest." He pulled her partially into his lap, securing her against him as he did. The slight edging of concern formed in the pit of his stomach. He was taking more liberties than he should right now. In this case the woman hardly had the energy to keep her eyes open. Her head pillowed itself limply against him. The concern came back in full force. She could hardly make out their surroundings. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her on her own. She was vulnerable. At the very least having her so near would deter any would be attackers. His brows furrowed at the thought.

It wasn't a pleasant notion. Bandits were still a pain in the ass in this region. They'd ravaged the entire countryside. Even having days in which the villages hired their assistance to drive out the bastards hadn't done much to keep them away. Large groups of them still lurked in forests such as these. Places that would allow them to be near trading routes while remaining out of reach from the law's long hand. Okita took a breath through his nose. He'd keep vigil for now.

"You're warm." Kagome sighed into his shoulder after a long moment. He felt her bury her face into the crook of his neck, "… and smell nice."

Okita wasn't sure how to respond to that. However soon she was fast asleep. The warmth of her breath was even against his skin—drawing up images of her lying prone beneath him. He shook the thought. Absolutely not. He was not going to go down that route.

He held his vigil, his eyes keeping a close watch for anything suspicious. It'd been a long time since he felt connected to someone. The last person was Kondou and that was for an entirely different reason. His hold on her tightened. Tomorrow he'd ask her more questions. There was something he needed answered. Namely if she was single. If she wasn't, well he'd deal with that when he got there.

His lips quirked up at the thought. Regardless of what had transpired back at Shiei Hall, his night definitely turned out better than he'd expected. At least he got to _technically_ sleep with a woman. A cute one at that. It'd been some time since he last shared his bed with someone. Although in this case there was no sex involved or a futon—the only thing they were currently sharing between each other was a sense of an impending separation and the deeply penetrating warmth of each other's presence. His gaze drifted towards her peaceful expression. It was the first time he'd truly noticed it but the dark bags shadowing her eyes were frightfully prominent. His brows furrowed. Was she not sleeping properly? She did mention that she didn't get along with the group she was with. He hardly knew the woman. They were strangers—just passerbys in each other's lives. He _shouldn't_ care but the nagging of the image left a sore spot in his chest. He interlaced his fingers through the thick tendrils of her hair, combing through each one in an almost soothing manner. Whether it was for himself or for her, he didn't quite know.

Okita pressed his cheek atop the crown of her head. He'd investigate more in the morning. For now, he was just grateful he had this moment. It was more than enough to make him happy. His life had been filled to the brim with pain, suffering and a lingering sense of solitude. Tonight had been the first time anyone had seen through him with such clarity. Kondou was a wonderful man but he never possessed the type of instinctual understanding that Kagome seemed to. How did she do that? His jaw clenched somewhat at the notion. It unsettled him. Okita slowly closed his eyes. Tomorrow he'd have his chance. For now, this was all he could do. Consciousness left him as his mind became lost to the land of hopes and dreams.

When next he woke, he found that his arms were strangely empty. Okita jumped at the realization. His eyes darted around the area, searching for his seemingly lost companion.

"Did I startle you?" Kagome's voice intoned from behind him. He turned to face her, his heart calming somewhat after the initial shock.

The man plastered on a smooth smile, "Now what makes you say that?" He'd always been good at being dishonest. At least to a certain degree. He could never hide from Kondou due to the respect he felt for the man. However no one else was ever able to break through his façade. Not even Hijikata had been able to decipher when he was being truthful or when he was peppering in a few white lies. He'd liked to think of himself skilled in the art of deception.

"You're lying. You were startled." The young woman announced with confidence. She circled him predatorily, her hands clasped behind her back. "I can see it you know." She stopped, poking his cheek with her index finger. "You have this clench right _here_." She poked him again. "My brother used to do that when he lied."

Okita blinked. Did he really? He moved his jaw reflexively.

"You have an older brother?" He tried to steer the direction of their conversation back to her. He _wanted_ to know more about her. About her family, her life and what had brought her here.

Kagome began to poke both of his cheeks in a playful manner, "Younger, actually. He's probably around twelve right now." He reached up and took her hands within his. They felt so small by comparison. She continued, "Souta's probably joined a dojo by now. Last I heard he said that he wanted to join one called Shiei Hall. Not sure if he ever went through with it though."

That caught his attention. Shiei Hall? Had they picked up any recruits by the name of Souta? He'd have to check it out after he got back.

"You're not in contact?" The way she'd worded her response had been strange. It caused a feeling of foreboding to twist in his stomach.

Her smile turned wry, "Something like that." A story she couldn't tell was written into the tightness of her expression. "In any case I should be getting back. The others might start looking for me soon." Kagome stopped, her eyes scanning him with a contemplative expression. "You know, for a drinking debut that was fun. Thanks for last night, Souji."

His grin turned coy, "Feel like having a repeat?" Only he'd prefer it if it didn't involve their clothes this time. He tried to divert his thoughts before they spiraled.

She laughed, "Oh no, I couldn't. Besides we're leaving Edo today. Apparently we've got to start making our way north for a bit." The young woman stretched her hands high into the air, arching her back as she did so. Okita wouldn't deny the attractive image she made.

"Where are you guys headed?" He folded his arms over his chest. If she wasn't going to be in Edo then he at least wanted to know how to contact her. He didn't want this connection to fade into nothingness so easily.

Kagome tipped her head towards the sky, "Not sure. Last I checked they wanted to head towards Aomori but that could always change."

Okita cocked his head to the side. Aomori? That was a hell of a ways from Edo.

Her lips curled up into a teasing smile, "Are you asking for permission to write me?"

He grinned back, "Why not?"

The laugh she gave was one full of mirth—the kind that caused his expression to soften if only just a little. In a single night he'd found someone capable of reading through him in a single glance. It was odd but pleasant. He wanted to see where this path would lead.

Kagome clasped her hands behind her back, "We may travel a lot but we usually stop in Kanna Village to rest." She smiled even wider at him. "So if you decide that you're in the mood to write, you can send them there."

Okita wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her flush into his chest. A bright blush covered her cheeks as he dipped his mouth towards the shell of her ear.

"I think I just might." The man trailed his fingers along the sensual curve of her spine, enjoying the way she shivered pleasantly against his touch. A slight hint of sake still tinted her breath. "You can find me as Shiei Hall."

Azure eyes snapped to his in shock. Her mouth opened partially before the sound of someone calling her name echoed in the distance. His brows furrowed. It sounded like a male. The sharp twist in his gut was cold like a blade slicing clean through him. His expression grew sharp. In an instant he felt those tiny, soft hands upon him once more. Her palms splayed affectionately across his cheeks, pulling him down until their lips touched. Kagome's eyes were closed as her brows pinched together with her desperation. Her lips were soft and moved fast against him—denoting a level of panic at the interruption. Okita tightened his grip on her, shifting his hand to cradle the back of her head.

He slanted his mouth over hers more evenly, pushing his tongue at the seam of her lips aggressively. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt. The odd strings pulling at him aside, she was the type of woman he usually found himself drawn to. The kindness accompanied by a sense of innocence. Somehow the sake seemed to taste so sweet. A silent gasp escaped her lips as he backed her into the thick tree trunk. Her hands clutched at his haori with a white-knuckled grip. He took advantage of the surprise and slipped past the seam of her lips—devouring, exploring and dominating.

Okita hardly noticed when her hands slipped away. He didn't pay attention as something cool touched the back of his neck followed by the searing heat of her touch. Had they always been that warm? He curled his fingers around her head a little more, taking pleasure in the faint scent of a meadow and wildflowers that emanated from her. It reminded him of spring and youth and everything _warm_.

Kagome drew back first. He reluctantly allowed her to. His arms circled around her more protectively as the masculine voice grew louder. Whoever it was, was getting closer to their temporary sanctuary. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Souji," The sound of his name upon her lips caused a shiver to run down his spine. "I should go but first." Her hand dropped down from his shoulders over the planes of his chest intimately. Images of her nude form splayed beneath his resurfaced with renewed vigor. That time he couldn't deny the desire it'd inspired in him.

"Take this with you." At her words he took the chance to peer down. Around his neck was a simple string. It looked fairly old—the ends frayed but still strong enough to hold a fragment of something at the center of its oblong shape. "It gave me hope when I needed it the most. Maybe it'll be your guiding light as well." Her fingers drew away, revealing a small coral-colored fragment of something glass-like. A jewel perhaps?

Kagome stepped out of his arms. The summer's humid breeze grew cold. Had a summer ever been this chilly before? His fingers dropped to his sides, flexing instinctively.

Another smile graced the young woman's lips. This time it was neither sad nor bright; just the faint parting of someone he'd just met.

"I'll write soon."

With that she was gone. All that was left in her wake was the searing heat of her touch and a cold feeling of something empty. His fingers brushed across the sharp edges of she shard she'd given him.

"Soon it is." Okita gathered up the bottle of sake. He retied it to his hip as he made his way back towards the dojo. As he walked, the faint scent of a meadow and wildflowers clung to his clothing. His mouth quirked up into a faint smile. He'd find her again. One way or another, he wouldn't let this be the last meeting they'd have. His mind went back to the brother. First he needed to find him. Higurashi Souta.

"That shouldn't be too hard."

**A/n** : This originally started out as a snippet that has now morphed into a pet project fic. Namely the goal is for me to keep it around five chapters in length. So I'm sort of challenging myself a bit here with balancing pacing and development to meet the right amount of each for the story to flow properly. I'd noticed that things tend to drag a bit more than they should in OPAH so I'm using this as something to practice my ability to balance both aspects without losing sight of what's most important about the story itself. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. I always liked the idea of a love at first sight theme but I do like some twists and turns with it as well. XD


	2. Longing

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening:_ Dancing with the Devil by Alter.

_**Beneath the Moonlight** _

**Chapter Two:** Longing

_June 1862_

Kagome wobbled on her feet. Her body still felt simultaneously heavy and light—alternating between the giddy sensation of excitement and the faint cold sweat of dread. She pursed her lips together. They felt swollen, more so than ever before. Her face flushed. That was the first time she'd ever kissed a man. The alcohol mixed with desperation had led her to do something she never thought she would. Then again, she never thought she'd find herself in a forest sharing sake with a stranger. Heat ran through her all over again.

Okita had smelled of earth and fresh spring water—a comfort in its own right. Her leg stumbled beneath her weight, causing her knee to bend awkwardly. Her hand shot out to grasp at a thick trunk. The bark was rough beneath her palm, reminding her of how it'd felt against her back. The slight scratch marks still itched beneath her clothing.

"Kagome!" Heavy feet padded through the thick forest floor. Azure eyes snapped to a scarlet-clad figure panting at the far end of the clearing. "There you are, I've been searching all…." His voice dropped. Golden eyes scanned her head to toe. His jaw snapped shut audibly as his mind worked over what he was seeing.

"It's not…" The young woman tried to explain herself. Words failed her though. What could she say? It wasn't what it looked like? What _exactly_ did it even look like? She brushed the pad of her thumb across her bottom lip. It was swelled and the faint taste of sake lingered upon it. Had it been that sweet last night?

The half demon rubbed the back of his neck, "You know, there's inns for a reason. You could've just gone to one instead." His eyes averted to look up towards the skyline. She might've been seeing things but she could've sworn that there was a faint line of red upon his cheeks. "Come on, the others are waiting. Just make sure to fix your hair before you get back."

With that he was gone in a single leap. Her hand moved to feel the back of her head. Just as she feared, strands were in complete disarray. She must've looked like she'd rolled down a hill, or worse. Kagome felt her face grow unbearably warm at the thought. She reached into the sleeve of her kimono. Taking the strap tied loosely around her wrist, she raised her hands and pulled her hair into a high pony-tail with it. She swished her head from left to right, testing its strength. Once satisfied she started the long trek back to the campsite. The scent of moss gave way to that of burned firewood and sake. It looked like she hadn't been the only one drinking last night.

"The prodigal child returns!" Miroku lifted a near empty bottle up at her. Kagome schooled her features into an emotionless mask. She couldn't react. The man sent a sly grin in her direction, "Busy last night?" His eyes roved over her form appreciatively. A chill of disgust followed suit.

She remembered why she'd left in the first place. Why she needed the distance from them. Why she had resorted to fleeing in the forest to get away. Her heart felt heavy and her feet stuck to the ground—unwilling to move from that spot.

"It's not your concern." Her voice was clipped. She turned her back, missing the sharpening of his grin. She didn't _want_ to see it. She could already feel its presence pressing upon her back, much like a finger trailing a line down the length of her spine. Not the soft touch Okita had given her last night but the cold brush of a threat. Much like the tip of a knife drawing a thin line of scarlet in its wake. Kagome glanced towards the others.

Sango hovered at Inuyasha's side. She'd looped her arm through his possessively, locking eyes with her for a moment before brushing her hands over his face. Kagome knew the message the other woman was trying to convey.

_Mine. Not yours._

Kagome didn't have the heart to try telling her that she didn't care. That she never cared. At least in that regard. All she ever wanted was to finish this journey. Her mind flashed the image of Okita's coy grin once more. Her heart twisted within her chest. His scent had burned itself into her clothing, much the way the heat of his hands did. It seared into the recesses of her memory, sparking to the front every few steps she'd take. Was a kiss with a stranger supposed to make her feel so weak? Was it truly possible to miss someone she'd only just met? She shook her head.

"Guess I'll just have to write."

* * *

_July 1862_

Okita scratched the back of his neck, "So you're sure that's all of the new guys we've gotten?" His gaze scoured every face. Too young. Too old. That one looked nothing like her at all. His lips twisted in dissatisfaction.

"Was there someone specific you're looking for?" Hijikata shot back at him. The pinch of his brows indicated his rapidly deteriorating patience.

Okita waved his hand, "Don't worry about it." He walked away before the man could ask him anything else. Higurashi Souta was not at Shiei Hall. At least not yet. He felt his mood sour at the realization. He'd been so certain that he could get more information, yet he'd now found himself standing upon the cliffside of a dead end. It's possible the kid had decided against it. He could have just as easily chosen to go for a dojo with a bit more clout.

"Damn it." The words slipped out.

His fingers flexed at his side. It'd taken three days before her scent completely faded; going with it was the warmth that had taken root in his chest. He felt distant somehow—far removed from everything around him. The pitying glances from the guys didn't help matters either.

That night had burned into his mind. Replaying over and over again like a broken record. Each time he drank sake he could remember the sweetness of her mouth. Each time he touched the glass-like shard she'd given him, he could recall the heat of her body pulled flush against his own. It'd taken a week to realize that he'd missed her and another three days to accept that conclusion. It was as if he'd lit the end of a wick but had lost his chance to kindle the fire.

He wanted her.

Now she was gone.

At least that was what he convinced himself. Nearly a month since they parted and no letters had come in yet. He possibly could've written one himself and sent it to Kanna Village just as Kagome had suggested but how long before she'd even see it? It'd take a week at minimum to travel to Aomori. Depending on the length of time their business would require, she'd likely not even receive it until well into this month. His mouth twisted at the thought. Should he search for her?

Okita shook the thought from his mind. Absolutely not. He would _not_ become that obsessive stalker type they always warned about.

"Okita Souji?" A man peered around the humble arched gate that hung over their entrance. He stopped mid-stride. His head cocked over his shoulder, he cast the stranger an odd look.

"Who's asking?" The response was instinctually defensive.

The man ran forward. A letter was clutched tightly between his fingers. He lifted it towards him, "Is Okita Souji here? I have a delivery."

Okita's feet became rooted to the spot. He snatched the letter from the man, shooing him off with a quick flick of his wrist. On the front were the neatly scrawled characters of his name. It was feminine and elegant. He turned it over, a plain red-wax seal kept it secured tightly. The faint scent of a meadow and wildflowers emanated from it. The feeling in his chest lightened. Okita swiftly made his way back to his quarters. Once inside he curled his thumb beneath the flap, breaking open the wax and pulling out the letter he never thought would arrive.

_Souji,_

_I apologize for the late reply. Things got more hectic than I'd anticipated. Still, I wanted to at least let you know that I had fun that night._

His smile curled upwards at the introduction. She hadn't used his family name at all. It'd seemed she'd taken his suggestion to relax a little more around him.

_Although I regret having to part the way we did, I wanted to tell you that I don't regret the time we spent together. That night you asked me why I was upset. I couldn't answer you then but perhaps I can answer that question now._

The slight curl of his lips slid away. That was right. A man had been calling out to her. She seemed somewhat startled—frightened almost—at the stranger's sudden appearance. Okita hadn't the chance to see the male or decipher his relation to Kagome. Conversely she seemed even more eager to rush back before they were found. A pit formed in his stomach. Had that night been a one-time instance? The man shook his head. No, then she wouldn't have written to him at all. A cold feeling of jealousy nagged in the back of his mind. Who was that man? He began to read further.

_I'm traveling with a few people to collect something precious that was broken. The shard that I gave you was once of the fragments we'd gathered along the way._

His finger ran along the glass edge. It glittered faintly in the bright light of the afternoon sun, as if mocking him, telling him of the warmth he'd lost.

_Soon this journey will end. When it does I will be returning to Edo where my family resides. I haven't been able to contact them for some time due to extenuating circumstances. In any case, that night we'd met, I'd realized that I couldn't keep wasting my life seeking something that probably never existed._

Okita wasn't sure what she meant by that. He kept going, storing the question away deep within him.

_I think what I needed most was someone to tell me that it was okay to find something purely for myself. I don't plan on staying with my family forever. I want to get out and see the things I missed. Above all else, I want to find the part of me that I'd lost sight of. That time we were together I started to remember some of that person that I was before. It was as if I could truly be_ me.

_Maybe I'm being selfish. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking this. But I want to feel that again._

_I want to see you._

He blinked. Reading the line over several times in a row. The words rang in his head with the soft inflection of her voice. That wide, happy smile he'd seen flashed brilliantly in his mind. He wanted to see her as well. He wanted to relive that night over again—if only so he could have a chance to end it with her lying beneath him in his bed.

_It may be some time yet before this is finished, but one day I want to make my way back to you. So for now please hang onto that shard. It'll be the guide I'd need to find you once more._

_With love,_

_Kagome_

Okita brushed his fingers over the sharp glass-edges of the fragment. It'd be her guide? He didn't understand a damn word she'd meant by that. Yet there was one thing he couldn't misconstrue.

He took out some parchment, ink and a pen. He had a response to write.

* * *

_September 1862_

Kagome collapsed upon the unrolled futon. Her arms splayed out upon the bedding as her eyes closed. The stench of freshly ground medicinal powders burned at her nose. It was overpowering, harsh and most of all reminded her of the fact that this little reprieve would never truly be _home_.

"Child, ye received a letter." Kaede teetered towards her. Within the old miko's withered, trembling hands was a battered and weathered letter. It appeared as if it'd been through several great storms just to make it here. She sat up quickly.

Kagome opened her palms to take it from her, "Thanks Kaede. I appreciate you holding onto this for me."

The old woman's steely eye glittered with a sense of knowing. She turned, leaving her on her own. Kagome glanced down. Her thumb slipped between the red-wax seal and the flap. With trembling fingers, she broke it open.

_You know kid, that was a hell of a way of saying that you just wanted to see me again. Don't get me wrong, I liked it. Anyone ever tell you that you're good at flattery?_

She brushed her fingers over her mouth. The swelled feeling was gone but the sensation of his lips upon hers was still burned into her memories. The casual drawl of his voice resurfaced in her mind the more she read, causing a faint warmth to cross her cheeks.

_There's a lot of things I didn't really understand but what you were trying to say was that you needed this shard back eventually? If so then that's alright. I'll hang onto it until you come back here. In return I'd like to pick up where we left off._

"Kagome," A masculine voice distracted her.

She shot up, quickly burying the letter beneath her sheets. Azure eyes snapped to the male standing in the doorway of the little hut. Miroku's shadow loomed towards her in the dying light of the sun. A sickening feeling curled in her gut. No. She couldn't stay here.

"Oh come now, I'm not _that_ awful." The ex-monk slipped into the house. The air in her lungs grew heavy and thick. She slid herself over the letter, carefully guarding it from his prying gaze.

Miroku sat on his haunches a few inches away from her. The scent of moss and firewood made her nostrils burn uncomfortably. She instinctually leaned her body away from his. He was sober. A sober Miroku was a difficult one. At least when he was drunk she could dodge him more easily.

A thick finger moved to trace a line along the side of her face. The touch was mocking her—insulting her. It was just the ghost of something affectionate that could never have existed.

"I've been missing you." His thumb stopped at the petal of her bottom lip. Kagome drew back, forcing his hand to fall away. She didn't want this. She didn't want _him_. "Now that wasn't very nice." Miroku didn't attempt to touch her again. He didn't need to. Violet eyes scanned her appearance appreciatively. The shiver that ran through her was cold. "Have you thought of my offer?"

Her jaw tightened. Of course she hadn't.

"I won't do it." Kagome didn't give him any other answer. Her hand shot beneath the sheets, clutching the letter within her grasp before darting around him and out of the hut. Her feet didn't stop running. Breathing became hard and painful in her lungs. Foliage smacked against her legs. Thorns clawed at her arms as branches curled around her body. It was as if they were speaking. They were telling her _no, you can't leave_. She pushed through the thickness that tried to hold her back. Teeth gnashed, thin lines of scarlet appearing over her flesh, she ran deeper in the looming darkness.

Kagome stopped as the nature cleared. The stillness that filled the air was unnatural—as if death itself had seized the land in its frigid hands. Her legs trembled, knees giving out beneath her weight. Tears rimmed her eyes. Fingers splayed over the letter, reopening it. The last of the sunlight was nearly gone, but she could just barely make out the characters of Okita's handwriting.

_Honestly kid? If something's bothering you just let me know. I can't make the impossible happen but I can do_ something _. Don't try bottling yourself up like that. You'll implode long before you can find your solution._

The tears started to fall. They dripped onto the characters, blotching the ink in messy semi-circles of black. Okita was right. She couldn't keep going like this. The whisper of fear still ran up and down her spine. The knife-like sensation of Miroku's touch cut into the memories of her flesh.

She was scared.

_Either way, I want to see you too. Keep your chin up, stand up and don't stop walking. You'll find what you're looking for eventually. That's what Kondou used to tell me when I was a kid. Hasn't failed me before so maybe it'll work for you._

_Good luck, kid._

_Souji_

Kagome clutched the letter to her chest. Sobs tore from her throat. She was drowning. In the sound of her own cries. In the overflow of her tears. It didn't matter. The world was too heavy. Her limbs were too weak to carry her.

"I'll try," The young woman choked out. Her body curled over itself. "I'll try."

* * *

_October 1862_

Okita paced impatiently. His hands folded into the sleeves of his haori. He should've received a reply by now. His knee began to bounce. A carrier approached the gate. It was a boy, hardly in the early youth of his teens. His face turned pale as he peered up at the archway. Okita stood from his position on the engawa.

"Lookin' for someone?"

The boy spun to face him. Within his hands was a letter. Just as before a plain red-wax seal kept its contents protected from the elements. He didn't have to look to know who'd sent it.

"Okita Souji?" The kid held it up for him to take. He didn't hesitate, quickly grabbing the long awaited response. He nearly rushed back when a familiar set of azure eyes stared up at him. The man paused.

"Hey kid," He started slowly. He circled the boy, his gaze surveying his features critically. The same black hair, rounded face and azure eyes. Although this boy's didn't have anywhere near the amount of piercing effect that Kagome's did. Could he be related to her? "What's your name?"

The boy stood up straighter, "Higurashi Souta."

He knew it.

"Higurashi, huh?" A slow smile crept across his lips. His head tipped towards the dojo, "Did you feel like joining?"

* * *

_December 1862_

Kagome curled herself against the frigid temperatures. Wind howled its lonesome cry against the open slats. Bamboo flaps billowed in the harsh wind. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard the faint scream of a woman in the distance. She shook her head, unsure if she was simply hallucinating or hearing the distant weeping of her heart upon the those ethereal howls.

The young woman shifted. Beneath her palm laid a stack of letters. Okita's handwriting was scrawled across every one. His strokes were neat—enough so that it made her envious. It spoke of the calm attitude he'd displayed on the night they'd spent together. The memory of that kiss was still there but it'd faded somewhat. If not for the letters she likely wouldn't remember his scent at all. Her fingers brushed over the character of a name she'd long since had the chance to write herself.

_Souta…_

Her eyes stopped, unable to read the rest of the page. He'd found him. Fingers trembled against the paper. Her thumb stroked the character, almost lovingly. The questions he must have. The fear he must've felt. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face that all at once. The only relief she felt was the fact that he was _safe_. No monsters or jewel shards would harm him. Not as long as Okita was at his side.

Footfalls in the snow jolted her heart. The breath froze in her chest. The steps came to a stop outside of her window. Then, they died amongst the sound of the wind. Kagome waited and waited and waited. The minutes ticked away like hours. Firewood and moss burned at her nose. She knew who was outside. She could feel it within every fiber of her being.

The heavy crunching of snow started up again. This time just beyond the engawa that surrounded this tiny escape. He circled it, much like a wolf would its prey. Kagome held still. Three times. Three times his feet stopped at the tiny stairway that led inside. Kagome felt her legs begin to shake.

Go away.

_Go away._

_**GO AWAY!** _

The scream died in her throat. Heavy footfalls quickly stepped away. Hurried amongst the snow, they grew faint and silent—disappearing into the hollowed emptiness of winter.

Kagome released the breath that she'd been holding. It was over. He was gone. She brushed her thumb beneath her eye. The slickness of tears dampened the pad. Why couldn't she stop crying? She wiped them away with trembling hands. She was so tired and frustrated. This journey was nearly over. That alone should've brought her happiness. Instead it only increased the anxiety she felt.

Kagome unfolded the letters. Her eyes read over the contents carefully. She skimmed down halfway through—beginning with her brother's name.

_Souta joined us recently. I'll keep an eye on the kid, so focus on what you need to do._

_Just promise me something kid. Don't get in too deep on your own. I can't say for certain why, but I feel like there's still something you can't tell me. Have you at least been eating right? You were skinny as a stick when I saw you last._

_I hadn't had a chance to talk to Souta yet, but he seemed concerned about you. If you don't mind me asking, why couldn't you contact them? Is there something keeping you from doing that?_

_Whatever the case I'll do what I can here. I may be a useless idiot outside of fighting, but there's one thing I'm good at._

_You can rely on me._

_Souji_

She bit into her bottom lip. What she needed help with couldn't be solved by the edge of a blade. Naraku was their greatest threat. Once he was gone then, _only then_ , could she safely go back to her family's arms. Her eyes sharpened on the open slat. But was that true? Would he even let her go? Her hands trembled.

"Kagome?"

She jumped at the sound of her name.

At the door stood Sango. The young woman's face was ashen. Her cheeks gaunt and a sadness reflected in her eyes. The shift caused a wave of caution to flood through Kagome's system.

She brought the woman inside without thinking, settling her by the fire and wrapping a spare blanket around her shoulders.

The slayer kept her eyes turned down towards the hearth fire that warmed her temporary home, "I'm sorry."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "For what?"

She gestured towards the open letters with a weak movement of her arm.

"I read them." Sango couldn't meet her eyes. "At first I thought Inuyasha was doing it because I was hanging around. I was upset and jealous, I didn't want to lose him after…" Her jaw snapped shut. Tears rimmed her eyes. What she wanted to say filled the silence. The idea of the same happening to her own family caused Kagome to freeze to her spot.

"That night when you were gone, I was scared I'd lost Inuyasha to you. Then the letters started showing up and I didn't know what to do. It was wrong." Her head hung low. "I read through them. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it."

Her fingers flexed. Her hand hung halfway in the air, uncertain if she should comfort the other woman or yell at her. She chose neither—allowing her arm to drop and silence to settle between them.

Sango blinked away the tears, "I've been a horrible friend."

Kagome didn't argue with her.

"But, this Souji person, he's the one you love?"

She remained silent. Her mind ran through their brief meeting over again. The heat of his hands, the sweetness of their kiss, the longing desire to feel his arms around her again. She wanted to see him.

Sango's lips pulled into a faint smile, "I think I have an idea."

Kagome quirked her head to the side. An idea?

* * *

_February 1863_

He'd gotten the orders earlier that week. In the late March he'll be shipped down to the Roshigumi in Kyoto. Kondou, Hijikata and Serizawa were spearheading the effort. A sour taste rose in the back of his throat. He was glad to be picked. The fact that Kondou trusted him as one of the first men to fill the ranks was proof of the effort he'd been giving. Yet the fact that Hijikata was in a station above him, bothered him significantly.

He needed to write Kagome.

If he didn't tell her than she would keep sending her letters here. The man paused as yet another carrier appeared at the archway. A tiny smile pulled at his lips. Right on time. He had to give her credit for never missing a chance to send him comforting words. A collection of letters had gathered in the floorboards beneath his bed. The guys had tried on several occasions to figure out who had been sending him so many letters, but they never had the chance to learn. He wouldn't let them.

Okita swiftly took the piece of mail from the carrier. He waited until he returned to his quarters before opening it once more.

_Souji,_

_Thank you for your kind offers. You've been so generous. I think I've come to a decision once this is over. We have one last shard that we need to find. It shouldn't be too difficult overall, but I think this journey will last another four months at most. When that happens I'd like to see you again._

A cold sweat formed on his brow. Four months? He'd be in Kyoto by then. He would need to hurry his response to her this time.

_You asked me if there was something bothering me. Truthfully there is. The conditions that kept me from my family are the same as to why I couldn't speak much of the matter even in this format._

The man's brows furrowed. Had the man who'd been calling out to her that day have anything to do with it? A sharp feeling of protectiveness cut through him.

_However a friend and I have come to a conclusion. The last shard is just outside of Edo. By the time you get this letter I'll probably be nearby. Would it be possible to meet at least one more time? I don't want these memories to fade._

_I miss you._

_Kagome_

He shot up. Kagome was in Edo? Okita made a move to stand.

"Souji," Hijikata stepped in his way. His eyes narrowed on him sharply, "You've got a visitor."

His throat went dry. Already? His feet trudged to the front. They felt both heavy and light—alternating between the strangeness of excitement and nervousness. Since when had he been this awkward around women? The man paused. There beneath the archway was a familiar figure. This time she was clad in a pale green kimono and bright yellow obi. Her hair had been pulled back in a high pony-tail, giving her a casual look.

"Kagome?" His voice sounded faint—as if far away even to himself.

The woman turned around. Her cheeks flushed as a bright smile stretched across her lips.

"Sorry I dropped in on you like this." She started, however in an instant his arms wound around her body. He pulled her flush against his chest as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. Okita didn't give a damn about the jeers that erupted from within the hall. He didn't care about the fact that they had so many onlookers. The only thing that mattered was that she was _here_.

She was safe.

**A/n** : So I ended up adding an extra scene here but I want this to carry an important purpose too. I'm going to add more scenes with the flute and Souta in the next chapter since both he and it will have an important role to play as well. Kinda surprised how quickly this one got written though. Still trying a few things with my style. So hoping to have them stick a little bit better in chapter three too. XD


End file.
